


My Questionnaire

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Rolf Scamander, Brief casual reference to non-consensual kissing, F/M, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Minor references to sexual content, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Questions, Reference to Femslash, References to Past Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, References to Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: This is my Questionnaire. The description is the first chapter. Inspired by Books4evah's story on Fanfiction.Net "The Questionnaire."





	1. Introduction

This is based off of Books4evea’s fantastic fic _The Questionnaire_. This one however is characters I created, characters that I had something different happen with them than Rowling did, and characters out of the brilliant fics _Lost and Found Love_ , and _Having Both is a Blessing_ , both are by Holly Ilex on Fanfiction.Net. If you aren’t sure who someone is, or why they are here, it says on this page.

The characters that I had something different happen are Neville (Rowling said he married Hannah Abbot), Luna (Rowling said she married some guy named Rolf Scamander), Hannah (I already said about her), Ernie (Rowling didn’t say who he married but it wasn’t Hannah), Charlie (Rowling said he never married), Cho (Rowling said she married a Muggle), Alicia (Rowling never said about her), George (Rowling said he married Angelina), Angelina (I just explained about her), Fred (Rowling said he died), Rowling had Snape die, and Lysander and Lycan (Rowling said they’re Luna’s children with Rolf Scamander).

Anna Twigg-Jones-Snape is from Holly Ilex’s stories.

George II and Daniel Weasley are children of Fred and Angelina, Augusta and Alice Longbottom are the oldest and youngest children of Neville and Luna.


	2. George Weasley II

**What is your full name and age?**

George Weasley the second, same age as my cousin Fred the second, I’m ten seconds older.

**Describe yourself.**

Red hair, and dark brown skin. I have a very similar personality to my dad and my Uncle George. I plan to help them with their joke shop when I’m older.

**Where are you?**

Plotting a prank to play on cousin Fred.

**What are your likes?**

Pranks, jokes, and tricks.

**What are your dislikes?**

Rules.

**What are you thinking right now?**

After my prank, Fred will stay away from MY girl.

**What is your favorite prank?**

Any played by my dad and Uncle George.

**Who do you admire?**

My parents, Aunt Alicia, Uncle George, and The Marauders. They’re the eight greatest prankers of all time!

**How funny do you think you are?**

Hysterically!

**Would you rather kiss your brother or never play another prank?**

Kiss my brother, except then his girlfriend would probably hurt me.

**What if someone else played the pranks you were intending to use?**

I’d destroy them!! They’d never escape from my superior pranks.

**What is the last thing you do before bed?**

Plot my next prank.

**Who do you wish you could prank?**

The marauders

**Have you ever messed up a prank?**

Never!!!

**Marauders or your dad and uncle?**

Dad and Uncle George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure he's kidding about fighting his cousin over a girl. But I wrote this A LONG time ago, who knows what I was thinking?


	3. Daniel Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is George II’s younger brother.

**What is your full name and age?**

Daniel Arthur Weasley. I’m 17

**Describe yourself.**

Like my older brother I have red hair. I’ll probably help in the joke shop as well, but I have a better sense of safety than he does, I asked Madam Pomfrey to teach me a few basic healing spells, now she thinks I want to be a Healer, Aaugh!

**Where are you?**

Going to stand outside my girlfriend Augusta Longbottom’s window, no I am not being a peeping tom. I can’t even see into her room from the ground, her room’s on the second floor.

**What are your likes?**

Augusta

**What are your dislikes?**

People who insult Augusta, I know she’s weird, but they don’t have to be mean about it.

**What are you thinking right now?**

How I’m going to sweep Augusta right off her feet.

**What is your favorite song?**

_Livin’ La Vida Loca_. It reminds me of Augusta.

**Who couldn’t you live without?**

Augusta!! I couldn’t live one more day if she died.

**How much in love do you think you are?**

Very, very, very much in love with Augusta. I adore her.

**Would you rather sing at her window, or take her to dinner?**

Well I’m about to do the first, but I like taking her out to dinner too.

**What if Augusta had a half sister she didn’t know about?**

Excuse me?

**What’s the first thing you do in the morning?**

Kiss Augusta. In my mind.

**What do you wish would happen within the next half hour?**

That after I sing my song Augusta’ll run outside and kiss me.

**Have you ever gotten extra close to Augusta?**

You better not mean what I think you mean, and the answer is no. We’re both good kids and have known all along we’ll wait until we’re married.

**Augusta’s Great-Grandma Augusta or her Grandpa Xeno?**

I like her Grandma Alice and Grandpa Frank the best especially since they aren’t insane anymore. But of the choices I like her Great-Grandma better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, looks like I referenced a long gone roleplay I was in once and also Holly Ilex's stories in this chapter.  
> Someone's a little overly dramatic...


	4. Augusta Eve Longbottom

**What is your full name and age?**

Augusta Eve Longbottom, I’m 16.

**Describe yourself.**

Fortunately for me, I look exactly like my mum except for the hair. I even have my mum’s big silver eyes. I have my dad’s dark brown hair. I also have his slightly crooked front teeth, but you know what? I like it. My dad’s actually rather cute despite being a dork.

**Where are you?**

In my bedroom at home. My parents clearly had quite the time decorating the house, the walls are all different bright colors, and there’s pictures of toads everywhere, my dad says his pet toad Trevor wasn’t too thrilled at the time, but he got used to it. We also have a giant really impressive garden, but what do you expect? My dad teaches Herbology at Hogwarts, he loves plants. It just took him a while to get mum to stop going on about animals that are attracted by those plants. He insists that they are imaginary animals, but mum, my siblings and I know they’re real.

**What are your likes?**

Let’s see. Plants, gardening with dad, mysterious animals people think are fake, going on expeditions with mum to find those animals and prove they’re real. I like my siblings, my parents, and the rest of my family (including people I’m not related to but are practically my family.) And Daniel Weasley, I really like Daniel. Mmmmmmmmm.

**What are your dislikes?**

People who don’t believe in the animals mum tells me about, dad doesn’t believe us, but at least he believes _in_ us. I also dislike people who insult my family and friends.

**What are you thinking right now?**

That I really hate wackspurts.

**What is your favorite subject?**

A tie between Herbology (even though my dad teaches it,) Care of Magical Creatures (what? My mum’s a naturalist,) and Charms (its fun.)

**Who do you spend the most time with?**

My siblings, my parents, my grandparents, and just about all my Weasley “relatives.”

**How weird do you think you are?**

Very weird, mum says we aren’t really all that weird but I definitely am. Look who I have for parents, and I hang out with the children of the Weasley twins, and Ron Weasley’s kids, and Ginny Potter’s kids, and Teddy Lupin for goodness sake, I’m waaaaaaaay weirder than mum is and than people think I am.

**Would you rather stop being weird, or never see Daniel again?**

I couldn’t stop being weird, it’s in my blood, but never see Daniel again? Neither!!!!

**What if there was no such thing as the creatures you believe in?**

I don’t know, but it’s a moot point because they do exist! Any that mum doesn’t find I will!!

**What’s the last thing you do before bed?**

Kiss Daniel! No, I wish though, I actually say goodnight to my plants and my creatures.

**What do you wish you could change about your life/your family/your appearance?**

Nothing really. My life, family, and appearance are pretty perfect. The only two things I’d change would be to make it so that my original answer to the last question was true and so that my grandmother, Selene Eve Lovegood (which is where my middle name comes from) hadn’t died when mum was ten. I would have loved to meet her, according to mum Grandma Selene used to say, “Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end.” I hope she’s right so that I can meet her.

**Have you ever had a crush on anyone other than Daniel?**

Oh my gosh!!! Daniel’s right outside my window he’s singing _God Only Knows_ to me!!!

**Friendly kiss or make out?**

Make out! That’s what I’m going to do with Daniel right now!! Have a good long session of make out time!!!!!!

**Augusta ran off to snog the daylights out of Daniel.**


	5. Alice Anna Longbottom

**What is your full name and age?**

Alice Anna Longbottom, named for Grandma Alice and Aunt Anna (Aunt Anna isn’t really my aunt, she’s dad’s godmother.) I’m eleven years old and starting Hogwarts today.

**Describe yourself.**

I look like a miniature version of my sister Augusta. Mum’s face and eyes, dad’s hair and slightly crooked teeth. And I’m starting at Hogwarts!!!

**Where are you?**

On the Hogwarts Express. I’m the youngest child of the six DA leaders to attend Hogwarts.

**What are your likes?**

Hogwarts! And being the daughter of Neville and Luna Longbottom, and the granddaughter of Frank and Alice Longbottom, and the great-granddaughter of Augusta Longbottom.

**What are your dislikes?**

The fact that sometimes I don’t feel like I’m good enough compared to my family. I mean dad and mum were really important during the war, Grandpa Frank and Grandma Alice were tortured but never gave in, and Gran could have fought off death eaters with her bare hands if she’d needed to.

**What are you thinking about right now?**

I’m wondering if I’ll be a Gryffindor like Grandma Alice, Grandpa Frank, Great-Grandma Augusta, Dad, and Lycan, or a Ravenclaw like Grandpa Xeno, Grandma Selene, mum, Augusta, and Lysander. I hope I’ll be a Gryffindor.

**What is your favorite saying?**

“Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus” Latin for “Never tickle a sleeping dragon” Also known as the Hogwarts motto.

**Who do you like the most?**

At this moment in time, all the teachers. The rest of the time, anyone who believes in the creatures mum tells us about.

**How weird do you think you are?**

I’d say I’m a bit weird since mum is, but I’m not completely weird.

**Would you rather be a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff?**

Neither!!!! Slytherins are bad and Hufflepuffs are old duffers, okay I know that isn’t true, mum and dad fought alongside members of both houses, but still.

**What if you were a Slytherin?**

I wouldn’t be happy but I’d hang out with the children of the Slytherins that fought on the good side in the war.

**What’s the last thing you do before bed?**

Lately it’s been hope I’ll be a Gryffindor.

**What was your biggest wish when you were four?**

That I could have a pet Wackspurt. I don’t know why.

**Have you ever found an animal your mum told you about?**

Usually they’re either found by Augusta or mum, the only ones I’ve found are when the ones we keep as pets get lost I sometimes find them.

**Your mum or your dad?**

I don’t prefer one over the other if that’s what you’re asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More references to Holly Ilex's stories.


	6. Neville and Luna

**What is your full name and age?**

Neville Longbottom, I’m 27

_Luna Lovegood-Longbottom, I’m 26_

**Describe yourself.**

I’m pretty much a dork, I have dark hair and green eyes.

_I’m rather weird, I have long blond hair and large silver eyes._

**Where are you?**

You don’t want to know, trust me.

_Yeah, you do **not** want to know._

**What are your likes?**

Plants, gardening, Luna, our parents.

_His gran, magical creatures, proving that the ones I talk about exist, Neville._

I think we forgot something.

_What? Oh yeah, the kids._

Yes, we definitely like our kids.

**What are your dislikes?**

Death Eaters, the thought of something happening to Luna, the kids, or Trevor.

_People who call me Looney, unless they’re calling me that affectionately, and when people say Nargles, and Wackspurts, and Crumple Horned Snorkacks don’t exist._

And Rolf Scamander

(Shudder) _ooh don’t mention him._

**What are you thinking right now?**

Again, you don’t want to know.

 _Now I’m curious, what_ are _you thinking?_

\----

_Why Neville!!! I didn’t know you could talk dirty._

**What is your favorite memory?**

Our first kiss.

_When everyone admitted their love for each other and it helped defeat Voldemort._

T _i_ e

**Who do you dislike the most?**

It would have been Bellatrix Lestrange after what she did to my parents but as I defeated  her and the Dementors got to deal with her, and my parents recovered. I’d have to say Rolf Scamander.

_STOP MENTIONING HIM!!!!_

Sorry sweetheart.

**How long have you known you were in love with each other?**

I’ve probably been in love with her since we met, but I didn’t realize it until about the beginning of my 6th year.

 _I_ know _I’ve been in love with him since we met, I realized it at probably the first D.A. meeting._

 _But_ we _never_ really _did_ anything _about_ it _until_ just _before_ Voldemort _invaded_ Hogwarts.

**Would you rather eat nargles or have married/watched Luna marry Rolf Scamander?**

Eat the nargles!!!

_I’d hate to eat nargles, but Rolf Scamander is worse, much, much, much worse._

**What if Luna had married Rolf Scamander?**

I’d be heartbroken.

_He’d hurt me and not even realize it!!!_

**What is the last thing you do in the day?**

Get the kids to sleep.

_Kiss each other goodnight._

**What do you wish  you could change?**

Um, maybe that we could have met sooner, and that I could have met Luna’s mum.

_That’s pretty much it._

**Have you ever kissed your best friend?**

Yeah every day, we _are_ each other’s best friend.

_Maybe she means Ginny._

Kiss Ginny and have Harry mad at me? No thank you.

_I love Ginny like a sister, but I’d rather not kiss her, this isn’t sixpack, you know._

**Gentle or passionate?**

**Neville and Luna aren’t going to answer that question because they’re…. err… they’ve stopped paying attention to this questionnaire.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More references to Holly Ilex stories.  
> Sixpack is (one of?) the names for Harry/Ginny/Hermione/Ron/Neville/Luna.


	7. Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we jump backwards in the timeline for no rhyme nor reason.

**What is your full name and age?**

Hannah Abbot-MacMillan I’m 21

_Ernie MacMillan I’m also 21_

**Describe yourself**.

I’m a sweet, blond, Hufflepuff girl.

_I’m married to a wonderful woman._

You’re also an adorable blond boy, but why would you bother to mention that?

**Where are you?**

Attending the wedding of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

_And why is Neville marrying Luna? Because Hannah loves ME!_

Ernie, I’m pretty sure it’s because he loves her.

_Well, maybe that too._

**What are your likes?**

_My beautiful wife._

Stop it, you’re making me blush.

_Well it is true._

I like the fact that everyone’s happy and no one died in the final battle.

**What are your dislikes?**

When Ernie obsesses over me.

_When people tried to pull Hannah and I apart, and those who say they hate her!!_

**What are you thinking right now?**

I’m thinking how happy I am.

_I’m thinking that I’m so glad that no one is trying to take Hannah away from me._

**Who is your favorite couple, not counting you two?**

_We are the best couple!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Oh Ernie, never mind him. I’d have to say it’s a three-way-tie, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, and Harry and Ginny.

**Who are you the most glad that you have met?**

Anna Twigg-Jones, er, Anna Snape I mean.

_Hannah._

**How obsessive do you think you are?**

I don’t think I’m very obsessive.

_Obsessive? I’m not obsessive, I just have a wonderful wife._

**Would you rather have married Neville and Luna respectively or married Slytherins?**

Well Ernie’s pretended to faint so I don’t think he’s going to answer. I think I’d take the Slytherins, I’d hate to break up Neville and Luna.

**What if fanfiction was true?**

Not something I really want to think about.

_Now, now, Hannah, there are some good fics, if we’re together then it’s good._

Maybe for you, but what about our friends?

**What do you wish you could have seen?**

I wish we could have been there when Voldemort was defeated.

_I get to see all I wish I could see. *wink*_

Ernie!!!

**Have you ever gotten really mad at fiction?**

I’ve been annoyed with it, but not really mad.

_Yes, I’m always angry with the fiction that tears Hannah and me apart!! We are meant to be!!!!!!_

**Neville or Luna?**

They’re even.

_Luna, it’s because of her that Neville didn’t try to marry Hannah!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernie, please don't be possessive.  
> And once again we have references to Holly Ilex. I think I replaced canon with those stories in my head.


	8. Charlie Weasley and Cho Chang

**What is your full name and age?**

Charlie Weasley, 34

_Cho Chang-Weasley, three years younger_

**Describe yourself.**

I look like a typical Weasley, red hair, freckles, you know the drill.

_I’m a pretty girl with short black hair. I’m also a seeker._

**Where are you?**

At the Quidditch pitch

_We were going to practice catching the snitch, but apparently we’re going to answer these questions instead._

**What are your likes?**

Quidditch, dragons, my family.

_Quidditch, our family, the D.A., and I really liked Cedric Diggory._

**What are your dislikes?**

People who treat anyone close to me badly.

_I dislike the way Cedric had to die, and when people dislike me because I cried a lot during my sixth year, they should try dealing with their boyfriend’s murder, and see how they feel._

**What are you thinking right now?**

I’m thinking that you’re getting on my nerves.

_I’m thinking about the game I have tomorrow._

**What is your favorite Quidditch position?**

Seeker. If I had to pick another position I’d say beater since they keep us from being grounded to a pulp.

_Seeker._

**Who is your favorite Quidditch player not counting yourselves or each other?**

My brothers and sister.

_Cedric Diggory, though I am a fan of Roderick Plumpton._

**How good a seeker do you think you are?**

Quite good.

_I’m a fair player._

**Would you rather lose all your games or never play again?**

Lose all my games.

_It’s playing that’s important, not winning._

**What if Cedric was still alive?**

Cedric _is_ alive.

_Not our son, my late first love. If Cedric hadn’t died I probably would have married him._

And I wouldn’t have had a wonderful wife.

**What is the first and last thing you do every day?**

First thing, I get up. Last thing, I go to bed.

_In the morning after I get dressed I practice for Quidditch. Before bed I read for a while._

**What do you wish?**

About what?

_Sometimes I wish Cedric Diggory was still alive, other times I realize that it may be for the better this way._

**Have you ever lost a game by one point?**

That’s actually impossible, you always get ten points.

_I’ve lost a game by only ten points though._

**Soccer or baseball?**

Quiddich.

_I’d say soccer._


	9. Fred & Angelina, George & Alicia

# What is your full name and age?

George Weasley

_Fred Weasley_

Alicia Spinnet-Weasley

**Angelina Johnson-Weasley**

And we’re all 29

# Describe yourself.

Fred and I look exactly alike, and we own Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes

_Nough’ said._

I have light brown skin and dark hair. I’m a famous chaser.

**I have dark brown skin and black hair. I’m also a famous chaser.**

# Where are you?

_In a broom closet!_

No we aren’t, you dork. I’m not making out with you.

I don’t think he meant just you two, I’m pretty sure he meant all of us.

**Of course that’s not where we are anyway.**

We’re…

_really…_

In…

**The…**

**_ Store. _ **

# What are your likes?

Pranks

_The store_

**Quidditch**

Hey what about each other?

Oh yeah.

**Right.**

_Yeah we like each other._

# What are your dislikes?

Having to test our own products.

_Yeah like the time we got those boils and it was not fun to sit down for months._

Sometimes I dislike Fred.

**Leesh, your own brother-in-law?  My husband? You dislike him??**

Only sometimes

_You dislike me?????_

# Um… moving on.

# What are you thinking right now?

That some of the shelves need restocking.

_I’m thinking about the time we fed Neville a canary cream._

I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.

**Really?**

Angie, it’s a figure of speech.

**Oh right.**

# What is your favorite prank?

There’s too many good ones to pick a favorite.

_Maybe the canary creams, or skiving snackboxes._

No the best was your farewell to Hogwarts!

**Oh darn! _I_ was going to say that!!**

# Who’s a better pranker than you?

Nobody!!!!

_No one what so ever!!!!!_

Maybe the Marauders.

**No Alicia, no one is a better pranker than Gred and Forge.**

# How long have Fred and Angelina and George and Alicia known they were in love with each other?

_Well Angie and I knew since, what, our second year?_

**No that’s when we started liking each other, we didn’t realize we were in love until 6 th year. **

Alicia and I figured it out much earlier, in our 4th year.

We’d liked each other since second year too though.

# Would you rather prank Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy?

Lucius Malfoy

_Tom “Mudblood” Riddle_

Bellatrix Lestrange

**Delores Umbridge**

Yeah!!

# What if you ran out of pranks?

_No more pranks????_

I’d probably have had to do my homework.

_No more pranks????_

I’d be afraid if they ran out of pranks.

_No more pranks????_

**Oh great now you’ve done it, he’s really freaked out.**

_No more pranks????_

# What do you do most often during the day?

Restock the shelves

_Eat skiving snackboxes to get out of restocking shelves._

Hey!!! I knew it!!!!!!

I practice my Quidditch with Angelina and Katie.

**I wonder why I married Fred in the first place.**

(Fred kisses Angelina passionately)

**Oh right (giggle)**

# What do you wish?

That I’d been there for the Hogwarts pie fight.

**That I’d gotten to go to Anna’s party the year she taught.**

_That I’d thought of the Hogwarts pie fight._

That I’d done this! (George shoves a pie into his brother’s face.)

# Have you ever been kissed by a member of the same sex?

Yeah, by dad when we were babies.

_Cedric Diggory kissed me once._

Yeah right.

_No really, he tested a love potion and it messed up so he was obsessed with me for a minute._

Some of the other girls have kissed me on the cheek as friends, but that was it.

**I got kissed by two girls, I don’t even know who they were, they just walked up and kissed me and ran off.**

Weird.

**Yeah.**

# James Potter or Sirius Black?

Sirius.

_Sirius._

Mmmm. James is cute.

**So is Sirius.**

Hey!!!

_Hey!!!_

# Fred and George have now thrown themselves at their wives attempting to get them to say “You two are cuter.”


	10. Lysander and Lycan Longbottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so apparently Luna's sons are named Lysander and Lorcan? For some reason I thought for YEARS that his name was Lycan and called him that in this fic so Lycan it stays.

**What is your full name and age?**

Lysander Frank Longbottom

_Lycan Xenophilius Longbottom_

Not “Scamander” you notice.

_That guy that stalks mum. We wouldn’t take his name if you paid us._

Imagine, if we’d been his kids, I’d be “Lysander Scamander” what an awful name.

**Describe yourself.**

Um, we’re dorks, and look like our dad who’s also a dork.

_But hey we have mum’s hair and eyes._

You mean you have mum’s eyes, I have dad’s green eyes, instead of mum’s silver ones.

**Where are you?**

In the greenhouse at Hogwarts, we were going to help dad, but he’s who knows where.

_I’ll bet he went home to make out with mum again._

**What are your likes?**

The people who know that mum’s married to dad, not to her stalker.

_I like magical plants and animals._

**What are your dislikes?**

When people think mum is married to her stalker!!!

_Lysander, you really need to do something about your obsession with mum’s stalker._

**What are you thinking right now?**

How much I hate mum’s stalker!

_That he needs to get over that obsession._

**What is your favorite animal?**

Nargles

_Wackspurts_

**Who is your favorite members of your family? (besides each other)**

Mum and Dad.

_Our sisters Augusta and Alice_

**How weird do you think you are?**

Not all that weird, we’re more like dad.

_I’m not that weird, but he is. And actually dad is kind of weird._

**Would you rather be the children of your mother’s stalker or not know your father?**

Aaugh!!!  I don’t want to be mentioned in the same sentence as mum’s stalker!!!!

_Not know dad??? That would be terrible!!!_

**What if your mum liked her stalker?**

Aaaaaaaaaugh!!!!!!!!

_I don’t want to think about it._

**Where do you eat lunch?**

In the great hall, duh.

_I think it means “which table?” Some days we sit at the Ravenclaw table since Lysander and Augusta are Ravenclaws, sometimes we sit at the Gryffindor table because Alice and I are Gryffindors._

**What do you wish your name was?**

I love my name. Of course “Longbottom” being your last name does get you a lot of teasing.

 _Sometimes I wish my name was Demetrius to go with Lysander, like in the play_ A Midsummer Night’s Dream _, but I like my name._

**Have you ever read fan fiction?**

Sometimes it’s quite entertaining, although I’m a little scared by the pairings they put mum or dad in.

_Sometimes we even appear, too bad our sisters don’t. And the fics never remember who our dad is._

**Rolf Scamander or Neville Longbottom?**

Aaaaaaaaah!! You said the name of mum’s stalker!!! I like dad waaaaaaay better.

_Dad, most certainly dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize to Rolf Scamander fans. That was my headcanon at the time.


End file.
